Hospital Beds and Ivy Drips
by Marissalyn
Summary: Carmilla broke her leg and is stuck in the hospital for a week. Laura is getting her appendix removed and is also stuck in the hospital for a week. What happens when these two strangers wind up being roommates? Let's just say hospitality is not in their vocabulary.
1. Prologue

It had been an accident. You didn't really think it needed to be sought after for a week by a whole team of nurses and a lousy doctor that didn't know his ass from his stethoscope.

Slipping on ice in your drive way hadn't been the most graceful thing you ever did, but neither was the broken leg you got out of it. You were now sentenced to bed rest until further notice.

What was even worse was the fact that you weren't alone. You had been stuck in a room with another girl around your age that was getting her appendix removed, or so you had heard when the useless doctor came in to see her.

If only you hadn't pissed off mother, you'd be in a private room. Turns out when you're a poor college student, you're lucky if you have insurance that can get you this.

Mother will be receiving a pretty bill sooner rather than later, and you know she'll pay it because debt is what she fears most. You also know she won't let you forget this either, and she'll take what she wants from you when she wants it.

Sharing a room wouldn't be nearly as bad if she couldn't talk. Instead she had either a nurse or a doctor in to discuss the procedure, and if it wasn't anyone in the medical field she had what you believed to be her father breathing down her neck. The worst part though was when her girlfriend visited. The six foot two ginger fawned over the girl (whose name you learned was Laura), every chance she got. And maybe what the absolute worst thing that could have come out of this room situation, was the fact that you kind of liked her.


	2. Friday

The most likely thing for you to do on a Friday morning right before your classes started, was to head over to the coffee shop and get your first dose of caffeine.

The least likely thing for you to do on a Friday evening as you were coming back from classes was to slip on the ice that was at the end of your driveway.

You had fallen, and before you could flip onto your side your leg was beneath you in an odd angle that made the sides of your vision blurry, it hurt so much. You were already a pretty irritated person, it didn't take much to annoy you, so when your roommate came home an hour later to find you still laying prone in the driveway, trying to crawl on one leg towards the front steps, you wanted to break their leg.

LaFontaine was on their way home from work, and walking back from the bus stop whilst on the phone with their girlfriend Perry, when they took notice to a lump of black clothing in the driveway. "Hold on Perry." They said into the speaker of their phone, before squinting their eyes in the dark, "Carmilla?"

You grunted and rolled over to face them, setting them with one of your meaner glares, serving you an eye roll from them as they asked you why you were on the ground.

You scoffed, "Having tea with the queen, what the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?"

LaFontaine told Perry they'd call her back, and pocketed their phone. "You slipped and fell on the ice I specifically told you was your half to shovel, didn't you?"

You growled, "Can you just help me up? I broke my leg."

LaFontaine nodded, hurrying over to grab your elbow and slowly raise you up onto your good foot. "Where's your keys, I'll drive you to the hospital."

"In my front pocket." You ground out.

LaFontaine chuckles, before maneuvering their hand to slip into your jean pocket and wiggled their fingers around in the tight clothing to grab the keys.

"Don't make this weirder than it needs to be, brainiac."

"Oh believe me, I don't want to be any closer to you than you do." They said in return as they successfully removed the keys from the skin-tight pants and starting moving you both towards the car.

LaFontaine let you grip onto the roof of the car as they opened the back door and helped you lower into it, nearly banging your broken leg as they shifted you to sit sideways with it propped up.

You hiss in pain as they muttered an apology they knew you could care less about, before shutting the door behind you and got into the driver's seat to start the car. You suddenly feared for your life, remembering the exact reason why LaF took the bus everywhere. "Drive slow." You warned as they backed out of the driveway.

LaFontaine raised their hand, waving you off, "That accident was months ago, and besides, it was their word against mine."

"You ran a stop sign."

"I was checking on the cell growth in my hydrangeas."

"You were driving!"

LaFontaine shook their head, putting the car in drive, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree just like we did the first time on the subject."

"Whatever, just get me to the hospital in one piece."

LaFontaine was about to open their mouth to explain that maybe you were technically in more than one piece, but decided against it when they caught your glare in the review mirror. "Sure thing." They said instead, turning on the blinker before making a right.

XXX

You were wheel-chaired into the E.R. and waited a while before being taken into the back to reset the bone you had in fact broken on your dissent onto the asphalt.

"We're gonna need you to stay here for a couple of nights to make sure the bone is really set before we discharge you." The doctor said, smiling at you all the while thinking he was charming. You hated him.

You groaned internally, "How long is a couple of nights?"

He looked down at your chart and then over at your cast before saying, "A week should be a good enough amount of time."

You glare at him, and then nod slowly. "Alright." It's not like you could do much about it right? You could sign yourself out, but it's not like you would be able to get to classes or drive with this big hunk of plaster around your right leg.

You are assigned a room, and then LaF left for the night, promising to bring you some of your books and your laptop in the morning before their classes.

You settled back into the uncomfortable excuse for a bed and tilted your head towards the windows, looking out through the slits in the blinds up at the stars barely visible through the city lights.

You thought you might actually get some sleep, after all the pain meds were doing their job, and you were starting to doze off when you heard a pair of feet enter your room, and the light on the opposite side click on. You blink, squinting your eyes at the harsh light as you hear a nurse speaking in a soft voice to someone, leading a girl into the vacant bed.

You sigh, great just great, you couldn't catch a break.

"The doctor will be in to see you in the morning to talk to you more about the procedure." The nurse said.

"Thank you." A feminine voice responded, the girl behind the voice settling back into the bed, trying to get comfortable. Good luck with that, you think.

"Who's my roommate?" the girl asked.

The nurse looked over at you, missing you quickly turning your head back towards the window and start deep breaths to fake your sleep. It wasn't the first time you had to do that.

"You can talk to Ms. Karnstein in the morning, if she'll let you." The nurse said, her feet moving towards the door. "For now, just get some sleep."

Great, just great, it appears to be that you have a new roommate.


	3. Saturday

You never thought that you'd want a pretty girl to leave you alone in your self-brooding, but you assume that it's never too late to start.

Your roommate, Laura Hollis, was simply the most impractical patient ever. She wanted to speak with each of the nurses and interns and pretty much anyone who was scrubbing in for her surgery, even the anesthesiologist.

Once that was all done, she tried talking to you. She gave up after one too many short answered, and then she was being prepped for her surgery.

She was gone for a while, and when she came back, she was asleep. That was fine, perfectly fine in fact, but that's also when you met Laura's giant crimson tide of a watchdog.

It was like she knew Laura was going to be asleep, because she just pulled up a chair beside her bed and pulled out what looked like papers to grade. It didn't take much for you to decide that the redhead was a TA, which made you curious about Laura's kinks. That only lasted so long when the TA looked over at you and tried to strike up a conversation.

"I'm Danny Lawrence."

You give her an aggravated look; you really just wanted to be left alone. "Pleasure." the sarcasm practically dripping off of your tongue.

Danny tapped the end of her pen on the stack of papers in her lap. "And you are?"

"Not important." You said just as Laura began to stir from her sleep. You quickly turn back towards the window and reopened your book.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Laura's voice was scratchy from sleep, and made your heart beat a little bit harder which was just ridiculous. You resulted in it being the cause of not getting laid in over a month.

Your ears perked up at her hostility though; maybe this little hospital trip wouldn't be so boring after all.

"I heard that you were getting surgery today and needed to make sure you were okay." Danny answered innocently enough.

You hear a shift in the bed and then a groan as you guessed Laura was trying to sit up. "I was just getting my appendix removed, I don't need you here checking up on me and writing down every move I make for my dad."

"Laura, I said I was sorry."

"And I said we were done."

Your eyebrows practically fly into your hairline at the frigid bite in Laura's tone. It was the last thing you expected from the cupcake; maybe she wasn't even a cupcake at all.

Danny went to speak just as Laura cut her off. "When you're broken up you don't go and visit your ex in the hospital, you don't bring your work and sit by your ex's side while she sleeps off the drugs from her surgery, and you sure as hell don't expect your ex to forget why you broke up in the first place by doing exactly that."

You could feel the anger all the way on your side of the room. You stopped reading a while ago.

"Laura-" Danny tried again.

"Please just go." Laura interrupted once more.

You heard a chair being pushed back into place, a shuffling of papers, and then you turned just in time to see Danny sulk her way out of the room.

Laura let out a heavy sigh as you watched her from the corner of your eye. "Some show you put on there."

The girl jumped, turning to face you, "Thanks, I've been practicing every other night for a month."

You shake your head, "Relentless exes are the worst."

Laura nodded, "You have no idea."

You smirked, oh but you did.


End file.
